That One Person, you
by PuppyBaekchu
Summary: Ternyata cinta hanyalah kebohongan, setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika cintanya terkhinati oleh lelaki yang dia ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. [Heart of The Ocean Sequel.] CHANBAEK. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. BxB. Hurt/Comfort. Fluff. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

That One Person, You (1/2)

(Angst, Romance,Fluff)

Cast:

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Lauren Wu

\- Kris Wu Fan

\- Kim Heechul

Summary: Ternyata cinta hanyalah kebohongan, setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika cintanya terkhinati. [Heart of The Ocean Sequel.]

(Baca catatan dibawah ya nanti, thanks)

* * *

Tetesan hujan mulai membasahi tanah disekitarku, membawa diriku terhanyut kedalam semak-semak fikiran yang panjang dan rumit. Aku terus menatap kepada gundukan tanah basah yang ada di hadapanku.

Hatiku seolah berteriak, berteriak dengan sangat kencang jika hatiku memiliki kemampuan untuk itu.

Well, aku benci dunia ini. Aku benci dengan semua hal-hal menyakitkan yang datang silih berganti dalam hidupku. Kris pergi meninggalkanku ketika aku sudah mulai bergantung pada kehadirannya. Kecelakaan mobil merenggut sosoknya yang sudah setahun ini memenuhi hidupku.

Benar, sudah 1 tahun aku resmi menikah dengan Kris dan pernikahan kami dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang amat manis yang diberi nama Lauren Wu.

Well, Lauren bukan anak kandungku. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa hamil karena aku adalah lelaki. Kami mengadopsinya setelah pernikahan berjalan selama 3 bulan.

Lauren adalah salah satu anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di yayasan milik keluarga Kris. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan sosok anak menggemaskan dan cantik yang ketika itu langsung datang menghampiriku dengan wajah berbinarnya. Mata bulat berwarna zamrud itu menatap kedalam mataku dengan binar yang mengalahkan cerahnya matahari kala itu.

Awalnya, aku tidak mengira Lauren akan tertarik padaku dan tentu saja waktu tiga bulan agaknya terlalu cepat bagiku dan Kris untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Tetapi kala itu, Lauren langsung memeluk kakiku dan dengan suara lucunya yang mengatakan 'mommy', ia menatapku. Kris yang melihat semuanya tersenyum lebar penuh arti, seolah mengerti apa yang aku inginkan.

Setetes air mengalir menuruni pipiku dengan perlahan ketika mengingat nya. Mengingat sosok suami yang selalu ada disampingku selama setahun ini, sosok seorang ayah bagi Lauren. Lauren terus menangis dari kemarin. Dia sudah berumur 4 tahun, kurasa dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Berat, tentu saja. Bagaimana pun setahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak menyangka malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku bertemu Kris, malam terakhir merasakan pelukan hangatnya.

Kris saat itu akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk sebuah urusan bisnis, dan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat bisnisnya di Jepang, mobil kehilangan kendali dan Kris meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

Kuusap perlahan air mataku dan menyentuh nisan Kris dengan perlahan lalu mengusapnya. Menatapnya lama seolah aku masih bisa menatap sosok sempurnanya secara langsung dihadapanku. Air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku seolah tidak memberikan efek apa-apa saat ini.

Tuhan, kenapa kau selalu mengambil orang-orang yang kucintai?

Ayahku, Kris, dan… dan Park Chanyeol.

Benar, Park Chanyeol.

Nama itu selalu tersimpan di sisi terdalam dalam hatiku. Bahkan terkadang, mimpi malamku dihiasi oleh wajah tampannya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu semenjak aku menaiki kapal Titanic II, dan semenjak itu aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya.

Semenjak aku resmi bertunangan dengan Kris, aku menetap di America dengan ibu. Well, mungkin saja Park Chanyeol itu tinggal di Seoul sehingga kami tidak mungkin bertemu lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu kupikirkan, aku yakin Lekaki itu nyata.

Hanya saja, kenapa tuhan tega sekali kepadaku? Selalu merebut orang-orang yang kucintai? Apakah aku tidak berhak bahagia? Ataukah aku memang memiliki dosa masa lalu yang harus kutebus dengan cara ini?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis, membiarkan air mataku bercampur dengan air hujan yang juga mengaliri wajahku.

Berharap, air hujan bisa membantuku melunturkan kesedihanku bersamaan dengan tetesannya yang mengalir turun dari tubuhku. Membawa pergi semua kesedihan itu masuk kedalam tanah dan tidak pernah kurasakan lagi selamanya.

"Mommy", hingga suara kecil itu terdengar, sedikit teredam oleh air hujan yang sudah tidak mengaliri sekujur tubuhku lagi.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati Lauren menatapku sambil membawa payung kuning kecilnya.

"Daddy cudah bahagia mommy... Daddy telcenyum pada lolen", ujarnya pelan. Suaranya membuatku gemas dan terharu disaat bersamaan.

Aku mengangguk dan memeluk anakku dengan erat. Mengusap rambut ikal panjangnya dengan lembut.

Kris, apakah benar kau sudah bahagia?

Jika memang kau sudah bahagia, aku juga akan tersenyum untukmu honey. Aku berjanji, aku akan membesarkan Lauren dan menjadikannya seseorang yang hebat seperti dirimu kelak. Seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku... Meskipun kau tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu untuk membesarkan dan melihat Lauren beranjak dewasa bersamaku, tidak apa. Aku akan merawatnya sendiri Honey. Aku akan membuatmu bangga dari sana.

Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dan mengecup kening anak perempuanku perlahan dan tersenyum padanya sebelum aku memejamkan mataku.

Aku…aku mencintaimu WuYiFan ssi.

* * *

"Mommy mommy kita akan pelgi kemana?", suara manis Lauren membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku mengemas koper kami dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"kita akan pulang sayang", ujarku pelan sambil mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"eung? Puyang? Bukankah lumah kita dicini?", Lauren memiringkan kepalanya perlahan dan menatapku dengan wajah lucunya.

Kucium pipinya dengan gemas dan merengkuhnya diatas pangkuanku.

"kita akan pindah rumah Lauren", ujarku pelan.

Hari ini aku akan membawa anakku kembali ke Korea dan menetap kembali disana. Aku tidak sanggup berada disini dengan semua kenangan tentang Kris yang memenuhi setiap sudut di rumah besar dan megah ini. Well, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal di Seoul.

Aku akan mendaftarkan Lauren untuk sekolah dan aku sendiri, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku yang sempat tertunda.

"apakah kita akan tinggal belsama Glanny?", Tanya Lauren lagi.

Aku mengangguk kearahnya dan Lauren langsung melonjak bahagia sambil berlari keluar dari kamar. Tawa pelan lolos dari bibirku melihat tingkah kekananakan anak semata wayangku.

Perlahan aku kembali memasukkan baju-baju Lauren kedalam koper dan tersenyum. Ayahku bercerai dengan gadis yang dinikahinya waktu itu dan entah bagaimana kini ayahku dan ibuku kembali bersama. Ibuku sudah kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan yang lalu meninggalkan aku disini bersama Kris dan Lauren.

Tapi Kris sudah meninggalkanku sekarang. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul dan kembali pada orang tuaku.

"tuan muda apakah semuanya sudah siap?", kudongakkan kepalaku perlahan dan mendapati Matthew pengawal pribadiku berdiri sambil tersenyum di ambang pintu.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku perlahan dan memasukkan semua baju yang terisa lalu mengunci kopernya. Matthew mengangkat koper itu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan dan mengedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi kamar.

Kamar yang penuh kenangan, kamarku dan Kris. Setetes air mata kembali mengaliri pipiku dan membentuk sungai kecil disana.

Kutundukkan kepalaku perlahan dan mengusap bantal dimana Kris mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah bekerja, buku-buku yang biasanya selalu dibacanya dan semua benda dikamar itu yang membawaku kembali mengingat sosok sempurnanya.

'Kris, aku pergi...' Ujarku perlahan dalam hati.

Tanganku perlahan terulur untuk menghapus aliran sungai di pipiku yang tidak kunjung berhenti sedari tadi dan melangka keluar dari kamar. Kututup perlahan pintu kamarku dan kulihat Lauren sudah berada di gendongan Angela , baby sitternya.

"mommy mommy ayo kita belangkat", aku tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan mendahului berjalan menuju mobil.

* * *

Seoul, ini pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun aku menghirup kembali udara khas ibukota Korea Selatan ini.

Senyum simpul terkembang di bibirku.

Beda. Semuanya terasa berbeda, tidak ada kenangan tentang suamiku disini. Well, mungkin ada tetapi semua kenangan itu tidak berhamburan di udara seperti saat aku berada di America kemarin.

Senyuman mengembang di bibirku melihat gumpalan gumpalan lembut yang berada di hadapanku. Kutolehkan perlahan kepalaku dan menatap kearah Lauren yang dengan bahagia mengulur-ngulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk menggapai gumpalan lembut yang berjatuhan di hadapannya. Badan mungilnya mulai bergerak-gerak kesal di gendongan Angela.

"Angela, turunkan dia", ujarku pelan.

Angela mengangguk perlahan dan menurunkan Lauren dari gendongannya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari dengan bahagia ke pinggiran dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Segumpal salju kecil jatuh ke tangan mungilnya dan Lauren tertawa bahagia.

"hihi caljuuuuu hihi mom look!", ujarnya lagi.

Bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan dan berjalan menghampiri Lauren.

"Lauren suka salju?", tanyaku sambil mengecup pipi tembam anakku.

Lauren mengangguk bahagia dan balas mencium pipiku sebelum memain-mainkan salju yang berjatuhan di tangannya.

"Ayo baby kita pulang, granny sudah menunggumu", perlahan aku berdiri dan membawa Lauren ke dalam pelukanku dan menggendongnya.

Lauren memeluk leherku dengan tangan mungilnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"glanny?", ujarnya bahagia dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sebuah Ferrari berwarna putih berhenti di hadapanku diikuti Mercedes hitam mengkilat dibelakangnya.

Kulihat Matthew turun dari mobil berlogo kuda jingkrak putihku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat padaku agar masuk kedalam.

Angela mengambil Lauren dari gendonganku dan berjalan menuju sisi lain Ferrari putihku. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi sedangkan Angela dan Lauren ada di sampingku di kursi penumpang.

Perlahan kujalanan mobil putih ini meninggalkan bandara Incheon. Sepanjang perjalanan sesekali aku melihat Lauren menempelkan wajah lucunya di jendela untuk melihat pemandangan luar sambil tertawa bahagia dan sesekali Angela ikut tertawa. Bahkan Lauren memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya ke jendela dan membentuk sebuah cetakan bibir kecil yang lucu.

Lauren terus berbicara tentang gundukan putih yang menggunung di sepanjang pinggiran jalan dan bercerita tentang banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan jalanan yang dilihatnya.

Kris, seandainya kau ada disini, mungkin Lauren akan lebih bahagia dari ini.

Kris, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?

Apa kau sedang melihatku?

Aku berharap kau ada disini honey.

Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan perlahan dan berusaha mengentikan perasaan-perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyeruak di permukaan hatiku dan mencoba focus ke jalanan yang ada di hadapanku.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di salah satu kafe di hongdae, Lauren dan Angela berada di rumah, well Lauren sangat bahagia bertemu dengan nenek dan kakeknya dan tidak mau ikut denganku.

Yah jadilah aku sendirian disini sambil menggenggam kopi hangat yang ada di hadapanku dan menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan butiran-butiran salju yang turun.

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana dan jujur saja aku menikmati kekosongan yang kurasakan detik ini. Sangat nyaman dan entahlah aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Tuan Carl, apakah ini tidak terlalu pahit?", nama itu.

Entahlah kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya.

Ah! Benar, Carl… yang ada di kapal waktu itu, yang mereka bilang pemilik sebenarnya ruangan seni Chanyeol.

"tidak, ini sudah cukup Kai ah", suara itu… itu itu, kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke asal suara dan benar…

Itu dia... Park Chanyeol.

"tapi tuan muda Carl, kopi seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda", kulihat ada Lekaki lain berkulit tan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"ck baiklah tambahkan satu sendok lagi untukku", Lekaki bernama Carl yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol itu mendengus kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Kurasakan sebulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Park Chanyeol, dia nyata. Dia benar ada.

Perlahan tanganku terulur dan mengusap aliran sungai kecil di pipiku. Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik perlahan dan membuat lengkungan tipis bersamaan dengan kakiku yang tanpa sadar melangkah mendekat kearah Lekaki yang entah kenapa hingga saat ini masih membuat jantungku berdetak hanya dengan bertemu lagi dengan sosok sempurnanya.

"P…Park Chanyeol-ssi", ujarku perlahan, mungkin hanya seperti desiran angin halus yang menerpa wajahnya, tapi aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya.

Benar saja, perlahan wajah tampan itu berbalik dan menatapku, bola mata hangatnya menunjukkan sebuah kekagetan yang nyata seolah berteriak dari dalam sana.

"C...Chanyeol-ah",

"Carl, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sayang" suara lain dari belakang kami membuatku menoleh begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Seorang wanita yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik berdiri sambil menatap bingung kearah kami. Ia mengenakan coat panjang berwarna merah yang mempertegas kulit putihnya. Rambut ikal blondenya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Tidak ada kata-kata lain lagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan wanita ini selain cantik.

"Nana-ah", ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Carl aku merindukanmu", dan pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang membuatku seolah tertusuk besi panas tepat di ulu hatiku.

Wanita bernama Nana itu mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol dan kulihat Chanyeol membalasnya. Lagi genangan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, entahlah rasanya sangat sakit...

"oh? Kau mengenal Lekaki ini? Dia siapa?", aku kembali tersentak ke dunia nyata setelah Nana menatap ke arahku dengan raut penasaran.

"a…ah dia, em aku tidak mengenalnya sayang dia hanya tiba-tiba datang kepadaku", kulihat tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkar lembut di pinggang wanita itu.

Kata-kata Chanyeol seolah menjadi akhir dari segalanya.

Dari duniaku mungkin?

Sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Jadi, apa maksud kata-katanya di kapal waktu itu?

Apakah dia sudah melupakannya?

Apa bagi dia aku hanya orang bodoh yang bisa dipermainkan dan dibodohi begitu saja.

Kubalikkan perlahan badanku dan sesegera mungkin berlari menjauh dari tempat menyakitkan ini. Kurasakan hawa dingin memeluk tubuhku dengan erat begitu aku melangkah keluar dari kafe.

Gumpalan salju berjatuhan diatas tubuhku yang saat ini tidak memakai mantel tebal. Tubuhku berjalan dengan gontai menuju mobilku yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sini dan segera masuk kedalamnya dan meninggalkan kawasan Hongdae secepat yang aku bisa.

Park Chanyeol, mungkin aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.

Aku sedang duduk di taman dengan Lauren dan Matthew yang berada agak jauh dari kami bersama dengan CAP.

Mereka mengawasi kami dari jauh sambil sesekali melirik pemandangan sekitar. Mataku sedari tadi tidak lepas dari Lauren yang sedang bermain-main dengan gundukan salju sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Sedari tadi pikiranku masih melayang ke Park Chanyeol atau Carl sialan yang kemarin seolah meruntuhkan hatiku dengan kalimatnya.

Apa maksudnya berkata begitu?

Apa baginya mengatakan cinta semudah itu?

Kurasakan air mata mengalir lagi menuruni pipiku. Kubiarkan air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa kusembuyikan lagi. Hatiku terasa sakit karena semua ini. Jika aku ingin, mungkin aku benar-benar ingin mati sekarang. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Lauren sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya.

Benar. Kini satu-satunya alasan aku ada disini adalah karena Lauren. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kris, dan aku ingin melihat anakku tumbuh besar di tanganku sendiri.

Perlahan kusandarkan tubuhku pada pohon maple dibelakangku dan menatap kearah Lauren yang sedang duduk di hamparan salju bersama dua Lekaki asing.

Mataku perlahan menatap Matthew yang saat itu langsung saja dengan sigap mengerti maksudku dan sedikit melangkah mendekat kearah Lauren, siap melawan jika kedua Lekaki asing itu akan membawa anakku pergi.

Well, mungkin kelihatannya sedikit berlebihan, tapi sudah lebih dari 2 kali Lauren hampir saja diculik oleh orang-orang yang ingin menjual Lauren kepada majalah atau orang-orang kaya di Eropa yang tidak memiliki anak, dan karenanya lah aku menjadi lebih waspada sekarang.

Aku terus saja mengawasi Lauren dari jauh sampai kulihat tubuh kecil itu berguling-guling di salju dan aku bisa melihat wajah kedua Lekaki asing yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal mereka.

Ah benar! Itu adalah Kim Suho yang saat itu bertemu denganku di kapal dan satu lagi, kurasa dia adalah Lekaki tan yang kemarin bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Mommy Mommy come here!", suara ceria Lauren perlahan kudengar dan dunia nyata menyapaku.

Kulihat Lauren sudah ada di depanku bersama dengan dua Lekaki yang juga berdiri di depanku.

"Ah Byun Baekhyun!", kulihat Lekaki bernama Suho itu tersenyum lebar dan menatapku bahagia sedangkan Lekaki berkulit tan itu hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Suho ssi", ujarku pelan.

"kita bertemu lagi! Ini anakmu dengan Kris kan? Ah sangat cantik", ujar Suho dengan nada bahagianya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalaku mendengar nama suamiku disebutnya.

Entah bagaiamana, ahirnya aku berada disini sekarang.

Di depan sebuah pintu mansion besar dengan Suho, Kai, dan Lauren digendonganku dan oh jangan lupakan Matthew dan CAP yang berdiri tak terlihat disekitar mansion besar ini.

Suho mengajak ku berkunjung ke mansionnya dan ingin mengenalkanku ke teman baiknya yang sedang menginap dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyetujuinya.

Setelah pintu dibukakan oleh beberapa penjaga rumah ini, aku mengikuti langkah Suho menuju sebuah kamar yang ada dilantai dua.

Well, aku tidak tahu ke kamar siapa kita akan menuju, tapi aku hanya dengan pasrah mengikuti keinginan pemilik mansion besar ini untuk mengikutinya.

Entah kenapa Suho ini berambisi sekali mengenalkanku dengan temannya dengan embel-embel bahwa temannya itu adalah teman Kris dulu.

Begitu pintu dibuka lebar oleh Suho, suara desahan dan erangan langsung terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"OH SHIT! Carl, sebaiknya kau ingat kau sedang ada dirumah siapa!",

DEG Carl… Perlahan kulihat kedua sejoli yang sedang bergumul itu bangun dan benar. Wajah tampan Chanyeol menyapaku dan satu lagi adalah wanita yang kemarin yang bernama Nana itu.

Mata Chanyeol menatapku dengan kaget, tentu dia adalah Park Chanyeol, dia mengenalku meskipun dia mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dia tidak mengenalku.

Lagi, aku merasakan hatiku seperti dibelah oleh pedang dan dibubuhi air jeruk nipis diatasnya.

Aku menutup mata polos Lauren yang menatap kearah sejoli yang bermesraan tanpa pakaian dikasur itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Suho ssi, Kai ssi, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, Lauren harus belajar bahasa jerman sore ini", aku tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit pada mereka lalu berbalik sebelum mereka melihat air mataku.

"Baekhyun ssi! Kau harus berjanji akan membawa Lauren kesini lain kali eoh! yah kalian bahkan belum makan siang! ish benar-benar.. Bye bye princess Louiii", Suho berteriak dengan bahagia dan kurasakan Lauren tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya pada Suho.

Jadi, aku datang hanya untuk ini? hanya untuk merasakan sakit hati lagi? Hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil?

Baiklah..

Ternyata kembali ke Seoul semakin membuat hatiku hancur. Apakah mungkin dikehidupanku sebelumnya aku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin hingga mendapatkan hukuman semcam ini?

TBC

Note:

Ya jadi itu sequel Heart of the ocean part 1 nya, gimana? Masih penasaran atau sudah nggak penasaran? Terimakasih buat: chanbaekh, Jang Ha Na, Ikakaaaaaaaa, yousee, hunhanshin, baconiee, Uglybutsaint, 90Rahmayani, fujokuu, dan ykrizzz, yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan review Heart of the ocean, luv luv (apasih). Dan makasih juga buat yang baca dan nggak sempat review hehe. Thanks for reading this sequel!


	2. Chapter 2

That one person, you

(Angst, Romance,Fluff)

Cast:

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Kris Wu Fan

\- Nana Im

\- Lauren Wu

\- Kang Daniel

* * *

 _Such a precious person to me_  
 _That person, who won't ever come again_  
 _That's it for me, that's enough_  
 _Just the fact that I love you_

 _That One Person, You II_

* * *

Gumpalan salju yang berjatuhan di depan mataku seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Kejadian tadi siang seolah tidak mau segera enyah dari otakku dan terus saja berputar-putar disana seperti kaset rusak yang hanya menapilkan satu bagian berulang kali.

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku merasa begitu sakit hati melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun, aku juga tidak berhak atasnya. Aku meninggalkannya bukan? Yah, meskipun secara teknis dialah yang meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa kalimat selamat tinggal yang layak bagiku.

Tapi, akulah yang sesungguhnya meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya tanpa pilihan, tanpa kesempatan untuk memiliku.

Akhirnya, aku menikah dengan Kris dan meskipun Kris sudah tiada saat ini, bukankah aku terlalu egois dan kejam jika meminta Chanyeol kembali dan memberiku cinta seperti saat itu. Saat dimana dia tidak memiliki pilihan dan kesempatan untuk memiliku.

Saat itu, mungkin adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku, bertemu dengan cinta pertama yang tidak bisa kubayangkan, kusentuh, dan kumiliki.

Mungkin yah, Park Chanyeol sangat dekat terlalu dekat hingga aku bisa menggenggamnya dengan erat dan tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Tapi disaat bersamaan, dia sangat jauh denganku, sangat jauh dan terlalu jauh hingga sangat sulit untukku untuk menyentuh ujung jari lembutnya.

Mencintainya adalah kesalahan paling indah dalam hidupku, bahkan hingga detik ini, di desah nafasku yang baru saja kuhembuskan dan di detakan terakhir jantungku saat ini. Jika aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintainya, mungkin kalian akan berkata bahwa aku adalah manusia paling munafik di dunia ini. Aku masih mencintainya, aku masih mencintai Park Chanyeol. Aku masih mengharapkan kehadirannya di tiap detik dalam hidupku dan dalam tiap detakan jantungku.

Hanya 3 hari, aku hanya membutuhkan 3 hari untuk jatuh cinta padanya, untuk benar-benar selalu mengharapkannya.

Mungkin semua ini terlihat mustahil dan bualan penulis cerita belaka, tapi aku merasakannya, aku mengalaminya. Suatu malam Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku, cinta bukan soal waktu, karena jika iya maka itu adalah terbiasa, dan cinta bukan karena debaran jantung saat melihatnya, karena selama ini aku selalu mencintai Park Chanyeol di buku-buku terdalam di hatiku tanpa mengizinkannya menyeruak keluar meskipun jantungku sudah tidak berdebar ketika mengingatnya.

Mungkin benar, aku mencintai Chanyeol, mencintainya diam-diam tanpa aku sadari.

Mungkin benar perasaan ku padanya adalah perasaan yang dalam, yang bahkan terlalu dalam hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa menyelam untuk menemukannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengannya?

Kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuatku tersadar bahwa selama ini aku bukan apa-apa untuknya.

Aku tidak lebih hanyalah seorang Lelaki bodoh yang merelakan semua miliknya untuk orang asing yang baru ditemuinya 3 hari di kapal.

Selama ini, diam-diam di dalam tidurku aku memikirkan seperti apa aku bagi Park Chanyeol, dan hari ini aku menemukan jawabannya.

Mungkinkah aku harus membuang perasaan ini begitu saja.

Haruskah aku hanya meletakkan semuanya yang selama ini selalu tersimpan dalam hatiku?

Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam untukku?

Mungkin memang aku yang membuang perasaan itu, tapi aku sendirilah yang merasakan sakit karenanya.

Seperti kau membuang sebuah benda kesayanganmu sejak kecil tetapi hati kecilmu berteriak jangan dan kau tetap saja membuangnya. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dan sangat sakit.

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak memiliki pilihan.

Mungkin saja wanita itu adalah tunangan Chanyeol dan mereka akan segera menikah.

Haha, bagaikan terlempar kembali ke masa lalu bukan?

Hanya saja pemainnya berbalik. Yang awalnya merasa sakit akan bahagia dan yang awalnya bahagia akan merasakan sakit.

Bukankah tuhan sangat adil?

Kutundukkan perlahan kepalaku, seolah terlalu berat untuk menahan berat yang diompang oleh otakku. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir seolah menjadi penghangat tersendiri bagi tubuhku yang sedang berjuang melawan hawa dingin udara musim dingin.

Kuhembuskan perlahan nafasku seolah dengan melakukannya aku bisa membuang semua beban dalam diriku. Hingga sebuah benda mengkilat kecil mendapat perhatianku.

Mataku menangkap sebuah benda kecil tertempel di kaca jendela kamarku. Sebuah kertas berbentuk bintang berwarna keemasan dengan sederet tulisan kecil di tengahnya.

Perlahan kuangkat tubuhku dan membiarkan kakiku yang sedari tadi terbungkus selimut tebal menempel sempurna di bagian lantai yang tidak terlapisi karpet.

Selangkah, dua langkah, hingga mataku bisa melihat tulisan itu dengan jelas.

 _Mommy, Loui made this star special for you. This star will take away all your sadness and nightmares. And of course this star will shine brightly when the darkness kidnapped you. Love you mommy, don't be sad anymore._

 _(Mommy, Loui membuat bintang ini spesial untukmu. Bintang ini akan membuang semua kesedihan dan mimpi burukmu. Dan tetntu saja, bintang ini akan bersinar dengan terang ketika kegelapan menyergapmu. aku mencintaimu Mommy, jangan sedih lagi)_

 _Your Love, Lauren_

 _Ps: some of the words made by uncle Matthew ^O^ hihi~_

Aku tertawa pelan membaca tulisan yang ada di bintang ini.

Yah, mungkin aku tidak bisa memilikinya, cinta dari seorang pendamping hidup. Cinta dari seseorang yang akan menemaniku hingga rambutku memutih dan tubuhku membungkuk nantinya, tapi aku memilikinya.

Cinta dari anakku, dari orang-orang disekitarku.

Mungkinkah ini saatnya aku merelakan semuanya?

Merelakan semua mimpi indah terlarang yang diam-diam kubayangkan?

Yah, bagaimanapun mimpi harus berakhir bukan?

Mimpi mungkin selalu indah, tetapi dunia nyata yang menanti di hadapan kita kadang bertolak belakang dengan mimpi kita seperti dua magnet dengan kutub sama yang disatukan.

Perlahan kakiku kembali melangkah ke tempat tidurku dan membiarkan tubuhku terhempas di atasnya. Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutiku dan kesadaran meninggalkanku.

* * *

My POV (Author)

Seorang gadis kecil dengan jaket musim dingin berwarna pink dan celana panjang berwarna sama sedang berlarian mengelilingi taman depan rumahnya yang luas.

Rambut panjangnya yang dihiasi hair band berwarna senada berkibar tertiup angin musim dingin. Sepatu boots nya berdecit perlahan tiap kaki kecilnya menapak salju-salju yang memenuhi taman itu.

"uncle Matthew uncle Matthew! Come and play with mee!", gadis kecil itu terus berlarian sambil melempar-lemparkan salju yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Membuat Lelaki tampan dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan yang duduk tidak jauh dari situ tertawa pelan.

"no thank you lil miss, its cold enough for me", ujarnya perlahan.

"shileoo don't call loui miss, loui masih kecil", gadis berbaju pink itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan wajahnya, jangan ditanya.

Bibir merah mungilnya mengerucut dan membuatnya tampak terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"arra arra aku tidak akan memanggilmu miss lagi nona kecil", ujar Lelaki itu, kaki panjangnya perlahan mendekat dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh mungil dihadapannya.

"jja, kemarikan tanganmu", Lelaki bernama Matthew itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu gadis kecil dihadapannya merespon hingga akhirnya tangan mungil itu berada di genggaman tangannya yang lebar.

"ouh lihat tangan nona sangat dingin, ck nona harus memakai ini ne?", Tangan lebar nya perlahan membersihkan salju salju yang masih ada di tangan kecil gadis itu dan perlahan memasangkan sarung tangan berbulu yang dari kelihatannya sudah pasti bisa menghangatkan tangan mungilnya.

"uncle Matthew, apakah menulutmu mommy menyukai hadiah kita kemalin?", gadis kecil itu perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang bisa melelehkan hati orang yang berhati dingin sekalipun.

"tentu saja, tuan muda akan sangat menyukainya apalagi itu dari nona kecil", ujar Lelaki itu, tawa pelan lolos dari bibirnya membuatnya terlihat manis.

"umm geulae.. baiklah kita harus lebih seling membuatkan kue sepelti kemalin untuk mommy", tangan mungil berbalut sarung tangan berbulu itu menepuk pipi Lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

Membuatnya tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu lalu mengangguk.

Gadis kecil itu berlari kecil sambil tersenyum sangat manis di atas putihnya salju musim dingin. Perlahan ia menjauhi Uncle Matthew dan mendekat ke tumpukan salju putih di dekat semak. Dari kejauhan, Loui melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada Matthew.

"Uncle! Di sini banyak sekali salju!" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit berteriak ke arah Matthew. Matthew hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada sang gadis kecil.

"Wowiee~ aku ingin membuat boneka salju di sini!" ucapnya begitu antusias sambil mulai memegang gundukan salju dengan senyumnya yang cerah.

Loui, si gadis kecil kesayangan Baekhyun,satu-satunya harapan Baekhyun itu, mulai membuat bola-bola salju. Ia membuat bola salju dari yang kecil hingga yang paling besar menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Perlahan ia menyusun bola salju itu menjadi tumpukan dan mulailah terlihat boneka salju hasil buatannya.

"Aaaa~ telnyata membuat boneka salju tidak sulit! Hmm.. aku ingin membuat satu lagi boneka salju!" ucapnya sambil kembali bersemangat membuat bola-bola salju.

Matthew melihat gadis mungil itu tersenyum, begitu kagum karna sosoknya yang selalu ceria dan selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya merasakan keceriaan sang gadis kecil tersebut.

Di ujung sana, Loui sudah membuat dua boneka salju. Boneka salju yang kecil untuk dirinya lalu boneka salju yang lebih besar sedikit untuk mommy nya.

Matthew melihat Loui masih sibuk membuat satu boneka salju lagi yang ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari dua boneka salju sebelumnya. Dengan tersenyum, Matthew berjalan mendekati Loui yang masih asik dengan gumpalan saljunya.

"Hei, nona kecil. Sudah puas bermain saljunya um?" tanya Matthew sambil mengusap rambut gadis kecil itu.

"belum uncle, aku sedang membuat satu boneka salju lagi." Ucapnya sambil asik menyusun bola-bola salju tersebut.

"uh? Boleh uncle tahu untuk siapa saja boneka salju ini?" tanya Matthew.

"Tentu saja~ boneka salju yang paling kecil ini untuk Loui, yang ini untuk mommy, lalu yang terakhir ini untuk Daddy." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyelesaikan boneka salju terakhirnya.

"Daddy? Apa Loui merindukan daddy hum?" tanya Matthew lagi.

"tentu saja loui merindukan daddy, tapi loui tau daddy sudah bahagia." Jawabnya lugu lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Matthew.

"ah seperti itu rupanya, baiklah-baiklah uncle mengerti." Ucap Matthew sambil ikut tersenyum.

Matthew menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya dengan pandangan sendu. Bagaimana anak sekecil ini sudah bisa mengerti semuanya bahkan ketika ia masih belum lancer mengucapkan huruf R? Ia sudah mengenal Lauren sejak pertama keluarga Wu mengadopsinya. Matthew melihat sendiri bagaimana Tuan besar Wu dan Tuan muda Baekhyun memperlakukan Lauren. Mereka sangat memanjakan Lauren dan menyayanginya seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Di hari ketika Tuan besar Wu meninggal, Lauren menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk foto ayahnya. Matthew yang melihat semua itu dari jauh seperti ingin segera berlari dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Tetapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan dimata Baekhyun. Karenanya, ia hanya bisa berdiri disana dan menatap Lauren. Mulai hari itu, ia berjanji akan menjaga Lauren sampai Baekhyun menemukan sosok Daddy yang akan menggantikan Tuan besar Wu untuk Lauren.

Tetapi nampaknya akhir-akhir ini Matthew sering melihat Tuan muda nya yang cantik itu terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa kematian Tuan besar adalah penyebabnya, ternyata tidak. Tuan muda Baekhyun sudah terlibat kisah percintaan yang menurut Matthew sangat rumit untuk dihadapi. Seharusnya ini bukanlah urusannya mengingat ia hanya Bodyguard yang dibayar untuk menjaga keselamatan keluarga ini. Tetapi, melihat wajah cantik tuan mudanya yang murung membuat ia penasaran siapakah sosok yang sebenarnya dipikirkan dan menjadi dalang atas rasa sakit hati tak berujung yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Carl Park namanya, ia adalah CEO perusahaan Multinasional Park Corp yang merupakan milik keluarga Park. Carl memiliki semuanya, wajah tampan, kecerdasan, harta dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Tetapi jika kita berbicara mengenai manusia, kesempurnaan secara alami tidak ada didalam diri manusia. Begtu juga Carl. Banyak yang mengatakan ia adalah seorang bajingan yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Banyak wanita yang sudah menceritakan bagaimana Carl mempermainkan mereka bahkan ada yang sampai dihamilinya dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Siapapun Carl ini, jika dia berani menyakiti tuan muda Byun dihadapannya, Matthew bersumpah akan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah bajingan itu tanpa ampun. Itu janjinya.

"hatci!", suara bersin menggemaskan itu akhirnya menarik perhatian Matthew yang sejak tadi melayang-layang.

"sudah selesai, bukan? Ayo lekas kembali ke rumah, di sini dingin sekali, mommy juga pasti akan mencarimu." Ujar Matthew.

"allaseoo~" ucap Loui sambil mengangguk dan mengambil tangan Matthew untuk digenggamnya. Lalu mereka berjalan kecil dipinggir semak dengan Matthew menggandeng tangan gadis mungil itu.

"oohhh uncle, look look look", perlahan gadis kecil itu melepaskan tangannya dan berlarian menuju belakang semak-semak yang tertutupi salju di tiap helaian daunnya.

"nona, hati-hati", Matthew berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis mungil yang berlarian bersemangat kebelakang semak-semak.

Bagaimanapun Matthew lebih memilih menjaga dan mengawasi orang dewasa seperti Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak semerepotkan ini tapi sayang posisi itu sudah diambil oleh CAP dan mungkin Matthew terlalu berat melepaskan waktu-waktu menyenangkannya dengan gadis kecil lucu dan energic seperti Lauren.

"a rabbit! Bagaimana bica ada labbit dicini uncle?", kaki jenjang Matthew perlahan berhenti begitu melihat seekor kelinci kecil yang dibalut dengan syal berwarna merah disekitar tubuhnya.

Matanya memicing perlahan dan kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati gadis mungil yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

"biar kulihat nona kecil?"? tanyanya.

Lauren mengangguk perlahan dan menyerahkan kelinci kecil berbulu putih itu pada Matthew.

Matthew mengamati kelinci kecil yang menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya dengan lucu itu sampai matanya menangkap sebuah kertas kecil yang tergantung pita kecil berwarna pink yang melingkar di leher kelinci itu.

"nona kecil bagaimana menurutmu jika tuan muda harus melihat ini?", Tangan besar Matthew reflek mengusap-usap kepala kelinci itu perlahan.

Membuat hewan kecil itu merapatkan dirinya pada tangan Matthew yang sepertinya membuatnya hangat.

"okayyy lets goooo", Lauren berlari dengan perlahan menuruni taman dan memasuki halaman luas rumahnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Matthew menggeleng perlahan dan menatap kelinci yang sepertinya nyaman dalam genggamannya itu.

"hangat hm? Kkk cutie", Lelaki tampan itu mengusapkan hidung mancungnya pada kepala kelinci itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak mengikuti nona kecilnya yang sudah entah berada di mana.

* * *

Baekhyun POV

"hyung, sebaiknya kau menyanyikannya dengan baik sebelum aku menendang bokongmu", aku mengerucutkan bibirku perlahan mendengar teman kuliahku yang lagi-lagi mengomentari kesalahanku dalam menyanyi.

Mm ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Mungkin karena pikiranku masih terbawa ke Lelaki bernama Carl itu.

"Baiklah Luhan Baiklah aku akan mengulanginya", ujarku kesal.

Aku sudah mulai kuliah lagi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Benar, kejadian aku melihat Chanyeol dikamar itu sudah berlalu sebulan dan aku belum bisa melupakannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu melodramatic dan akan menghadapinya. Bagaimanapun, aku pasti akan selamat melewatinya. Aku pernah melalui yang lebih parah dari ini.

Selama sebulan ini, aku banyak menerima hadiah dari Lauren dan Matthew.

Secara teknis seperti itu karena Matthew yang membantunya membuatkan hadiah-hadiah itu.

Dan yah, kado-kado mereka sedikit mengobati perasaan sakit yang kurasakan.

"tunggu tunggu, apakah aku hanya memainkan gitar? Kalian tidak memberiku bagian rap? Aih harusnya aku tau dari awal", protesan lain kudengar dari bibir Daniel, dia juga temanku hanya saja dia berada 4 tahun dibawahku.

Tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa sekelas denganku dan Luhan. Bukankah dia sangat jenius?

"yak Kang Daniel, lakukan saja atau aku akan memberi tahu Jihoon bahwa kau yang menyembunyikan sepatunya", Luhan menurunkan kertas chord di tangannya dan menatap Daniel tajam dengan wajah manisnya, membuat Lelaki itu akhirnya terdiam dan kembali memetik gitar ditangannya.

"MOMMYYYYYY", suara kecil itu tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu ruangan musikku yang dibuka dengan kencang.

Sosok Lauren yang masih menggunakan sepatu bootnya sambil berlarian kearahku mengundang tawa pelan dari Luhan dan Daniel.

"ahh jadi ini anakmu hyung, aih cantik sekali", ujar Daniel dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit bingung dengannya. Dia memiliki wajah menggemaskan dan kelakuan yang sedikit abstrak. Tetapi wanita-wanita dan uke di kampus semua memperebutkannya. Hm kurasa karna wajah tampan dan otak cerdas serta berbagai talenta yang dimilikinya.

Perlahan Lauren memelukku dan aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuanku.

"aku menemukan sesuatu", ujar Lauren sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku perlahan.

Aku tertawa dan menatapnya sambil menciumi pipi tembamnya.

"apa itu?", tanyaku.

"tunggu cebental uncle Matthew sedang membawanya kecini".

Dan benar saja, aku melihat sosok Matthew dengan mantel hitamnya yang melangkah masuk ke ruanganku sambil membawa hewan kecil yang kutilik dari telinganya adalah sebuah kelinci kecil berbulu putih.

"nona kecil menemukan ini di depan, ada note menggantung di lehernya, kurasa itu untuk tuan muda", perlahan Lauren beringsut turun dari pangkuanku dan aku menerima kelinci itu.

Sangat kecil dan menggemaskan. Hidungnya terus bergerak-gerak lucu di tanganku.

Aku melepaskan ikatan di leher kecilnya dan membaca note yang tergantung disitu.

'Morning sunshine, miss you so badly here…'

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatap Matthew.

"dari siapa?",tanyaku.

"saya kurang tahu tuan muda, saya dan CAP akan melacaknya. Permisi", Matthew membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku mengusap-usap kepala kelinci itu sambil berpikir.

Siapa?

Siapa yang mungkin memberiku note seperti ini?

Chanyeol?

Sangat mustahil kan?

Lalu siapa?

"sudahlah hyung, mungkin penggemar rahasiamu", suara Daniel kembali terdengar.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya sedang memeluk Lauren yang ada di pangkuannya.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan dan beranjak dari kursiku.

"sudah waktunya makan siang, aku akan memesan pizza dan jajjangmyun, tunggu disini", ujarku yang disambut sorakan dua suara Lelaki dan satu suara kecil yang menggemaskan.

* * *

"mungkin saja itu Jung Daehyun, aku melihatnya mengawasimu terus akhir-akhir ini", ujar Luhan sambil mengunyah mie hitamnya dan menggigit sumpitnya lalu menunjukkan pose berpikir yang manis.

"ya hyung, mungkin saja dia. Sudahlang jangan dipikirkan hyung.. aaa Loui", kali ini Daniel ikut angkat suara sambil sibuk menyuapi Lauren yang duduk manis di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua akrab dengan cepat, Lauren sejak tadi selalu menempel pada Daniel dan mengikuti kemanapun Daniel pergi.

Mereka terlihat lucu bukan?

Tapi tunggu, Jung Daehyun?

Bukankah dia sudah punya kekasih?

Apa mungkin dia?

Ah ini semua benar-benar membuat otakku yang penuh semakin penuh.

Perlahan aku menggigit-gigit sumpitku sambil berfikir sebelum Luhan menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

"kita akan menemukan siapa pelakunya", ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Yah aku baru beberapa minggu disini dan sudah mendapat teman yang baik seperti mereka, tidakkah aku sangat beruntung?

* * *

Udara Seoul pagi ini sangat dingin dan salju terus turun sejak malam, tumpukan salju menggunung dimana-mana diseluruh penjuru kota, membuat sedikit kemacetan di beberapa daerah padat di kota ini.

Hal ini membuatku malas untuk pergi ke kampus dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kedai kopi favoritku.

Aku menatap jalanan luar kedai yang dilalui banyak orang. Ternyata, di saat cuaca yang begitu dingin ini, orang-orang masih menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Berbeda denganku yang memutuskan untuk membolos dan duduk manis di sini. Memikirkan hal itu, sedikit membuatku tersenyum karna malu dengan tingkah konyolku sendiri.

mataku masih menatap jalanan kosong sampai getar dari iphone 8+ ku mengalihkan atensiku pada jalanan yang dilalui banyak orang. Aku melihat pesan masuk dari Daniel, lalu terkekeh, melihat pesannya yang menggerutu karena aku tidak mengajaknya bolos kelas pagi ini.

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan memberitahunya jika pagi ini ada diskon kopi favoritnya di sini, semacam buy one get one free, lalu setelahnya aku mendapatkan pesan lagi darinya yang kubaca dari ketikannya ia semakin menggerutu dan memaksaku menariknya keluar dari kelas yang membosankan pagi ini.

Setelah membalas pesan Daniel, aku kembali meletakkan iphone ku di meja kedai depanku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam kedai. Ternyata pagi ini kedai sudah cukup ramai, mungkin orang-orang ingin menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi atau coklat hangat. Atau mungkin beberapa orang ada yang memiliki tujuan sama denganku, yaitu membolos.

"permisi, hot chocolate free untuk anda tuan", aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang pelayan berdiri di hadapanku dengan segelas coklat panas diatas nampannya.

"free? Kau yakin?", tanyaku sambil menatap pelayan itu bingung.

Sepertinya hari ini sedang tidak ada promo free coklat, pikirku.

"ne tuan, silahkan", pelayan itu meletakkan coklat panas itu dihadapanku dan seketika itu tulisan yang berada diatas gelembung putih itu menarik perhatianku.

 _\- Kau sangat cantik dan semakin cantik... bolehkah aku melihatmu lebih lama? Menolehlah kebelakang. -_

Aku mengerutkan keningku perlahan dan dengan ragu menoleh kebelakang seperti yang dituliskan disana.

DEG

P- Park Chanyeol.

"Dia, sedang apa disini.." ucapku di dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Aku langsung berbalik kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Apa maunya, kenapa dia muncul disini tiba-tiba?" aku menunduk, sibuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Di saat ini perasaanku seperti tidak bisa ditebak. Haruskah aku senang atau marah. Senang karna bisa melihatnya kembali atau marah karna dia yang selalu melakukan tindakan secara tiba-tiba yang aku sendiri tidak paham maksudnya.

Ketika aku masih menunduk, aku mendengar suara kursi ditarik dihadapanku.

Kudongakkan perlahan kepalaku dan mendapati Park Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dihadapanku.

Dia , semakin tampan. Lebih dari waktu itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti dulu, disisir seperti andalannya. Jujur saja kemarin aku tidak sempat mengamati sosoknya karena sibuk dengan perasaanku. Kini begitu aku dapat melakukannya, aku sadar bahkan selama dua tahun hanya dia yang bisa menjungkir balikkan duniaku.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"long time no see, beautiful", ujarnya.

Perlahan kupalingkan wajahku. Terlalu sakit untuk melihatnya.

"apa yang kalu lakukan disini?", tanyaku dengan berusaha menahan perasaanku yang ingin meluap.

Saat ini, mungkin aku masih mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu sakit hati mendengarnya berkata bahwa dia tidak mengenalku tempo hari. Seakan-akan dia memang tidak ingin mengenalku dan aku hanya bagaikan orang yang hanya lewat seperti angin di hidupnya.

"bertemu denganmu tentu saja, aku merindukanmu", Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan wajah datar sebisaku. Aku merasakan air mataku sudah memaksa untuk keluar dan aku menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"apakah kau mengenalku... Carl ssi?", ujarku.

Mungkin terdengar sarkastis, tapi aku mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan selama ini.

"tentu saja, aku selalu mengingatmu.. aku merindukanmu", mata Chanyeol melembut bersamaan dengan kalimat itu terucap di bibirnya. Mendengar ucapannya, aku lalu palingkan wajahku perlahan.

"katakan itu pada kekasihmu, jangan padaku", ujarku perlahan sebelum beranjak berdiri dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari hadapannya.

Aku tidak ingin menangis di sini, tidak di depan wajahnya yang sebelumnya ia bahkan berkata tidak mengenalku. Aku lalu berdiri, mengumpulkan kekuatanku untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan gerakan pasti, aku mampu berdiri dan berlari keluar kedai favoritku. Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Aku terus saja berlari sekuat tenagaku sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang ternyata sudah meleleh menuruni pipiku. Aku merutuki diriku karna menyadari kenapa aku memarkirkan mobilku jauh sekali dari pintu keluar kedai.

Perlahan aku berhenti lalu berjalan biasa ketika mobilku sudah terlihat, hingga setelahnya kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat menarik lenganku dan entah bagaimana aku merasakan punggungku mengantam tembok dengan kencang.

Bibirku meringis merasakan nyeri yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku.

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang wajah tampannya terpaut hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku.

"jangan lari, jangan pergi dariku Byun Baekhyun… Kumohon... kau bisa memukulku, membunuhku sekalipun… tapi kumohon maafkan aku", ujarnya perlahan lalu deru nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku.

Kutundukkan kepalaku perlahan dan membiarkan air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipiku.

"tatap aku Byun Baekhyun", kurasakan tangan hangat itu mengangkat daguku.

Mata ku bertemu dengan mata hangat yang selama ini kurindukan dan diam-diam kupirkan setiap malam. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan sebuah ketulusan terpancar jelas disana, di mata Park Chanyeol.

"jangan dekati aku... kau akan menyakiti kekasihmu", ujarku perlahan sambil berusaha menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirku.

"maafkan aku", bisiknya perlahan.

"aku membencimu Park Chanyeol", jawabku sambil menahan segala perasaanku.

"baiklah, bencilah padaku Byun Baekhyun, jika itu bisa membuatmu tidak menangis lagi, jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia", kurasakan jemari Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipiku dan menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

Kurasakan setetes air mata jatuh di hidungku.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu menyadari jika air mata yang jatuh milik Park Chanyeol, bukan milikku.

"Lelaki ini menangis? Dia menangis?" gumamku dalan hati.

Chanyeol mencium keningku dengan perlahan, lalu isakan pelan lolos dari bibirku.

Aku sangat merindukan Lelaki ini terlepas dari fakta bahwa aku sakit hati padanya. Aku merindukan kehangatannya dan kelembutannya. Aku merindukan kalimat manis yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Bahkan aku merindukan telinga lebarnya yang memerah itu. Aku merindukan Park Chanyeol, aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Perlahan bibir itu berpindah ke hidungku dan kemudian aku merasakan benda manis dan kenyal itu menyentuh bibirku dan melumatnya perlahan.

Menyalurkan kehangatan keseluruh tubuhku dan melepaskan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku. Chanyeol memelukku dengan sangat erat dan tidak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan ciuman kami. Perlahan bibirku membalas setiap pergerakan bibirnya. Aku tahu, aku tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa ini salah. Dan ini tidak benar karena otakku terus berteriak mengingatkanku.

Tapi entah kenapa aku membalas ciuman ini dan menikmatinya.

Mungkin aku adalah Lelaki yang paling bodoh yang ada di dunia ini.

Hingga akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan Chanyeol berbisik perlahan padaku.

"ayo, kita mulai semuanya dari awal… dari sebelum aku meninggalkanmu saat itu… Byun Baekhyun, tinggalkan Kris dan jadilah milikku",

Mataku melebar ketika mendengarnya dan menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"m...maksudmu?", tanyaku perlahan.

"jadilah milikku Byun Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku", aku tetap terdiam dan tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini hingga bibir itu kembali menempel di bibirku dan membawaku kembali kedalam sebuah ciuman yang memanaskan tubuh kami di tengah gumpalan salju yang turun disekitar kami.

Perlahan kesadaran menyergapku seperti sambaran petir yang tepat mengenai pusat syarafku. Kudorong tubuh kekar itu perlahan hingga mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dariku.

Chanyeol menatapku dalam dengan mata hitam sendunya sambil mengusap bekas saliva yang mengalir menuruni bibir merahnya.

Mataku menatap tajam kearahnya, menyalurkan semua emosi yang kurasakan terhadapnya selama ini. Perasaan dipermainkan, disakiti, dibohongi dan semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dihatiku.

"jangan menyentuhku Park Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!", ujarku.

"tapi Baek kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku, aku...",

PLAK.

Perlahan dan tanpa kusadari tanganku terayun ke pipinya dan memberikan tamparan disana. Meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi mulusnya.

"aku membencimu Park Chanyeol", ujarku lagi,

untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kakiku melangkah menjauh darinya.

Tatapan berpasang-pasang mata menuju kearahku, mengintimidasi, menuduh atau bahkan iba. Semuanya seolah menghujamku seperti ribuan pisau lempar di permainan festival malam yang dihujamkan tepat kearahku seolah aku adalah targetnya.

Kupercepat langkahku meninggalkan tempat itu dan membuka kasar pintu mobilku sebelum melajukannya semakin jauh dan semakin menjauh meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa kukendalikan dan hatiku berdenyut-denyut nyeri mengingat kejadian barusan.

Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

Aku merasa aku hanyalah sebuah name tag yang hanya akan dipasangkan di leher ketika dibutuhkan dan akan dilepaskan lalu digeletakkan begitu saja ketika sudah tidak diperlukan.

Benar, mungkin seperti itulah aku baginya, bagi Park Chanyeol.

Beberapa minggu lalu dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenalku, dan sekarang dia berkata dia ingin menikahiku.

Apakah dia terbentur?

Atau memang dia gila?

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kata-kata serius dengan mudah seperti itu.

Seolah dia hanya bersin dan mengelapnya lalu membuang bekas kotorannya ke tempat sampah.

Atau mungkin, bukan dia.

Tapi aku, aku yang terlihat terlalu bodoh dan mudah dipermainkan olehnya. Yah, mungkin saja dimatanya aku hanya boneka yang bisa dibawa kesana kemari, dicium seenaknya, dipeluk seenaknya, dan ketika dia menemukan boneka baru makan dia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja dan melupakanku.

Semudah dan sebodoh itukah aku dimatanya?

Jadi selama ini begitulah aku dimata Chanyeol, sebuah mainan bernyawa.

Benar Byun Baekhyun, kau harus melupakannya. Kau harus menguburnya dalam-dalam bersama kenangan manismu itu. Dia bukanlah seorang pangeran seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini. Dia hanya seorang pangeran yang ingin bermain-main denganmu dan meninggalkanmu seusainya.

Dia hanya pangeran yang datang untuk menjadi sebuah pelajaran dalam hidupmu, pelajaran berharga bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama tidaklah ada, bahwa cinta pandangan pertama hanyalah karangan para novelis agar novel mereka menjadi lebih manis untuk dibaca.

Semua itu hanya imajinasi dunia mimpi, yang tidak akan pernah terwujud di dunia nyata yang kejam.

Aku mendengar sayu-sayup suara Chanyeol memanggilku. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan memutuskan masuk kedalam mobil sebelum memancat gas dan pergi secepatnya dari situ.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Benar, lebih baik kau tau aku membencimu Chanyeol, agar semua ini berakhir. Jika ada yang sakit hati disini, biarlah aku. Bukan wanita cantikmu yang sungguh kau puja itu. Karena, rasa sakit adalah temanku. Rasa sakit adalah bagian dari hidupku yang berhembus Bersama nafasku dan mengalir Bersama darahku.

* * *

Parkiran Kyunghee University hari ini tampak sepi dibanding biasanya. Aku memarkirkan Lamborghini berwarna rose gold ku di tempat biasa aku memarkirkannya. Kejadian kemarin masih berputar-putar diotakku tanpa henti. Wajah tampan itu, ciumannya, suaranya. Aku merindukan semua yang ada padanya. Tetapi rasa sakit atas perlakuannya padaku membuat rasa rindu dan cinta yang kurasakan tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, tersenyum dan sesekali melambai pada orang yang kukenal. Kelas ku kali ini berada di ujung koridor lantai 2, suasana kelas masih sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa teman sekelas wanitaku yang sibuk bergerombol dan menggosip seperti biasanya. Daniel dan Kyungsoo yang hari ini sekelas denganku juga belum terlihat kehadirannya.

Memang, hari ini cuaca lebih dingin dari biasanya karena semalam terjadi badai salju yang cukup buruk hingga orang-orang dihimbau untuk tetap dirumah. Sepertinya akan banyak yang absen hari ini, dan semoga saja Ms Jung, dosenku, tidak menjadi salah satu orang yang memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk tinggal dirumah.

"Kalian tidak dengar? Carl Park akan menikah dengan Nana Im! Salah satu Victoria Secret's angel itu", aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sooyoung, teman sekelasku. Carl? Menikah?

"Yatuhan! CEO Park Corp itu? Apakah dia akhirnya menyerah menjadi playboy atau bagaimana?", saut Sunny, salah satu dari mereka.

"ini berarti Carl akan menikah mendahului kakaknya yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Chairman Park Corp itu", ujar Minah santai sambil menyeruput menyeruput minumannya.

Saat ini aku merasa seperti duniaku akan berakhir. Carl akan menikah? Chanyeol akan menikah? Lalu apa maksudnya ia menemuiku kemarin? Aku merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"ya kurasa begitu, Carl sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang pendiam dan serius itu. Kurasa itu juga lah alasan mengapa Park Yoochun memberikan perusahaan itu kepada kakak Carl", jawab Sooyoung.

"hey! Tetapi Carl juga jenius tau… Kau ini jangan berani-berani menghina pangeranku….". Sudah cukup aku mendengar semuanya. Suara jelas Minah semakin lama menjadi semakin samar seperti aku ditarik menjauh dari dunia ini.

Denyutan sakit yang kurasakan semalam semakin menjadi-jadi. Kubenamkan wajahku di meja dan membiarkan air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Aku membiarkan dunia terus berjalan diluar kungkungan tanganku dan tidak menghiraukan sapaan orang-orang. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo duduk disampingku dan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja, aku tetap diam. Entahlah, saat ini aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku mencintai Carl, atau membencinya.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya chap 2 selesai! Thanks yang sudah mau baca dan review ya. Next chapter sepertinya bakal jadi Chapter terakhir, jadi jangan lupa review ya. Karna review kalian sangat berharga hehe.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
